


You Don't Get Every Wish

by Lady_Hart



Series: Some Ties Run Deeper Than Blood [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate universe - Mafia, Friends to Enemies, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Viktor and Yuuri are part of rival families, Viktor and Yuuri are up for adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot, set in mafia!au: Viktor and Yuuri were best friends in the orphanage, inseparable. Viktor never wanted to live in a world where he had to spend his days apart from Yuuri.Unfortunately, when you're adopted by the head of the Nikiforov family, priorities change.Especially when Yuuri is adopted by a rival family.





	You Don't Get Every Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a birthday fic for Viktor and it turned into this. Naturally.
> 
> I will eventually continue this AU in a multi-chapter series so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Vitya!” he heard in the distance.

 

He didn’t want to open his eyes quite yet. In his slumber, a family had come to adopt both him and Yuura. They lived in a big house with a poodle—their favorite kind of dog.

 

Their adoptive parents doted upon them, gave them anything they could have ever imagined. Of course, it was impossible to resist Yuura. His best friend. The one person he didn’t want to live his life without.

 

In his dreams, he could even smell the cherry blossoms coming from the other. Viktor could feel the warmth of Yuura in his arms.

 

“Vitya,” Yuura would pout. It sounded so real.

 

His eyes slowly opened from his dream-like state. Everything about Yuura’s scent and warmth hadn’t been a part of his brain’s fantasy. The Japanese child was actually in his arms. In his bed.

 

Memories from the night before filled his mind. They weren’t supposed to share a bed in the orphanage. However, Yuura had slipped into his room after curfew was called to be near him on this special day.

 

_“You only turn eleven once, Vitya, and I want it to be the best birthday you ever have!”_

 

They stayed up most of the night talking about anything and everything. Finally, Yuura fell asleep without much warning. Viktor tucked him in, wrapped his arms around him, and let the gentle scent of cherry blossoms lull him to sleep.

 

“Yuura,” he groaned. “Too early!”

 

“But I couldn’t wait any longer!” Yuura pouted.

 

So unfair.

 

At just ten years old, Yuura had mastered how to make Viktor turn into putty.

 

He rolled on to his back, blocking the sun that was peaking through the window. Yuura giggled and laid on top of him. Viktor looked into the large brown eyes.

 

“Happy birthday, Vitya.”

 

His heart swelled at the genuine tone Yuura had when speaking.

 

“Thank you, Yuura.”

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around the smaller child, which earned a giggle. Every day spent with Yuura was a treasure. For his eleventh birthday, Viktor wished they would never have to be apart.

 

A wish he tried to keep until the day his adoption papers were signed and his last name became “Nikiforov.”

 

Now, on the sixth year since his adoption and seventeenth birthday, Viktor wished that he would never be ordered to kill Yuura.

 

But like everything that he had wished for on his birthday, the opposite came true.

 

The gun in his hand had never weighed so much before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
